Hybrun
Hybrun is a kingdom on the continent of the same name west of Athos. It was founded over seven thousand years ago by Yngrol Stormbringer. History In 7300 BFA, Yngrol Stormbringer united the five tribes of Hybrun: Slana, Volki, Medvedi, Oroli, and Voini, following the War of the Five Tribes. Uniting the land under one ruler, Yngrol made his home at Maidstone, from here he would rule until his death in 7334 where he would be succeeded by his eldest son, Borkvild. In 6600 BFA, the Kingdom expanded east and southward claiming much of the Isharri Wild and eventually founding the city of Ebonport that would become the capital city of the kingdom. The hero, Iden Archer, kills the Blue Dragon, Sgointair on the spot that would become the city of Pembroke and some point before this Bjorn Dragonbane killed the first dragon, Nithgor, a red dragon and father to Corduth. In 6000 BFA, the Eisshyr Empire rose in the Isharri Wilds under the rule of Alvinor and the city of Mellune is established, there is relative peace between the men and the wood-elves for a period. The 1st Golden age begins in 5500 BFA, it is at this point that the Men of Hybrun learn the art of stonecutting and forging from the Dwarves of the North and this period is known for its architectural developments as the towns of men become more heavily fortified with stone walls and iron gates. Goldervan Minervo is said to born during this time or shortly after. In 4500 BFA, the War of Elves and Men occurs and both the rulers, Bereon of the Eisshyr and Vulstag of the Hybrun are killed in combat. They are succeeded by Filelfin, Bereon’s son and Molgur, Vulstag’s younger brother respectively. The War ends in a stale-mate when both sides cease fighting due to the high number of casualties that both sides experienced. The war is often referred to as “The Crimson Crusade” by those who believed the war was instigated by Men as they sought to claim the Isharri Wilds where Mellune was settled. The 2nd Golden age begins in 1000 BFA, this is a period of arcane enlightenment under Goldervan. It saw the founding of Acadium Arcana in Ebonport, a basis of knowledge of the modern world. Knowledge of the arcane brings people to Ebonport to be educated under Goldervan. With the popularity of arcane arts, Goldervan establishes the Council of the Seven, who would serve as the authorities of the arcane art as well as being responsible for the proper training of adept magic-users. The Ironforge War occurred in 544 BFA, it saw the defeat of the dwarves to the Men of Hybrun. The Dwarven-King, Magnar, bends the knee to Kortar II. In 444 BFA, the Men of Hybrun unsuccessfully invaded the Isharri Wilds and were swiftly defeated by the growing numbers of wood elves.Fifty years later, the Eisshyr led by Aelen Galanodel would revolt against the King of Hybrun, Kortar III, and they would defeat the Men of Hybrun again and it was at this point that Kortar III establishes a peace edict that no man shall enter the Isharri Wilds and the Emerald Enclave is established. The following century saw the emergence of bandits who raided the countryside, these are said to be the first known Ebon Vipers, however there is very little documentation about these marauders and it isunclear whether they are the first Vipers or if they were simply the inspiration for the future marauding band. With the emergence of city-states, Hybrun’s power declines in 144 BFA as the King loses authority over most of his lands, with more lords having a stronger influence over their people than an absent king. In 94 BFA, the first recorded sighting of a dragon occurs while Goldervan is an expedition in the north. Corduth, an ancient red dragon terrorizes and sets the forest south of Kingsmouth ablaze. The dragon is not again seen for nearly a century. The War of Succession occurs when Aldren, King of Hybrun,dies. His heir apparent is his ten-year-old son, Agnar, who is deemed unfit to rule by his uncle, Bothvar. The Kingdom becomes divided by those loyal to the right of succession and those who agree with Bothvar. Bothvar’s army invadesEbonport and takes the young prince captive. The child is locked away at Bothvar’s keep in Fairlight and his fate is undetermined. Five years later, the Lords of the North revolted against Bothvar’s rule and still believed tha tAgnar as the rightful ruler of the realm. These lords were outnumbered and ultimately defeated. Their lands were seized and given over to lords who were loyal to Bothvar. This ultimately led to the Northern Rebellion in 14 BFA,where the children of the lords that Bothvar had executed following the failed revolution took up arms and took back their cities. The Lord's Alliance is formed. In 35 BFA, the Isharri Wilds became overrun with giant wurms known only as the Isharri Wurms, these colossal predatory creatures becameanother reason why few men entered the forest and it has been said that a wurm can consume an entire dragon whole. These creatures became a thing of folktales among the Hybrunians mainly as a cautionary tale about the Isharri Wilds and disobedience. In 30 BFA, the 1st Black Rebellion occurred when members of the aristocracy questioned the legitimacy of Bothvar’s son, Tordar.This rebellion was promptly squashed and its leaders were hanged publicly as a deterrent against any other conspirators. In 23 BFA, Tordar Ashenhelm succeeded his father, Bothvar,as King of Hybrun. His legitimacy was often called into question especially especially among the Northerners who believed him to be a bastard child born from his mother and a lesser lord, some of these lords even took up arms against his rule in the 2nd Black Rebellion, a failed assassination attempt on Tordar’s life which led to those held responsible being horse-drawn andquartered and their remains discarded in the Isharri Wilds. In 1 BFA, Loghain Rothbrok led a revolt against Tordar having learned that the King had been funding the Ebon Vipers who were raiding northern farmlands that had caused the great famine of six years prior. Loghain’s revolution failed and he was exiled. It was also during this year that Corduth emerged again and this time burnt the coastal town of Fairharbor to the ground. Known Kings of Hybrun * Yngrol Stormbringer - founded the kingdom, ruled first from the northern capital of Uringrad (later renamed Nordenheim) before conquering the south and making home at Maidstone. He is the only king of Hybrun to never rule from its current capital of Ebonport. * Borkvild - eldest son of Yngrol. He was the first king to rule from Ebonport. Sometimes called "Storm's Child" or Borkvild Stormchild by Northern men. * Vulstag - died during the War of Elves and Men. He had no heir so rule fell to his brother, Molgur. * Molgur - Succeed his brother after he died during the War of Elves and Men. * Kortar I - his name is only known because of the two kings who took their names after him. * Kortar II - defeated the Dwarves in the Ironforge War, brought the dwarven mountain kingdoms under his rule. Called "The Conqueror" * Kortar III - defeated by the Eisshyr under Aelen Galanodel, made a peace edict with The Eisshyr and help found the Emerald Enclave. Called "The Peacebringer". * Aldren II - his death started the War of Succession. * Bothvar - Called "The Usurper" by Northern loyalists who believe he had murdered his brother. * Tordar Ashenhelm - current king, son of Bothvar. Called "The Usurper's Son" by Northern loyalists. Order of Succession - Tordar Ashenhelm # Cormac Ashenhelm # Briane Ashenhelm Category:Kingdom